Where Help is Needed Most
by Enterprising Daytona
Summary: Enterprise enters a new star system and nothing is what it seems. It will take the help of an unlikely source to aid them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters of Star Trek: Enterprise. They belong to the creators of the show and to Paramount and or Viacom itself. I also do not own any of the films mentioned in this story as they belong to Warner Bros. **

This is my first fan fiction for Enterprise thatI wrote a while back after the show had ended. Please be advised that later chapters may have course language that is inappropriate for younger readers. This is my take on what I feel should have been done for Season 5, if there was one. Enjoy!

Enterprise: Where Help is Needed Most

_Captain's Starlog: September 20, 2155_

_Enterprise has just left Sutra 5 in an attempt to establish communications between the various factions on the planet. Some success occurred, but it will take sometime before they are able to mutually agree on the various issues at hand on their planet, which have put them at odds with one another. Sub-Commander T'Pol is concerned about how we have not come into contact with the Romulans after the incident with the Marauder, that left us trying to prevent a war between the Andorians and the Tellerites, which was avoided with the help of Shran and the Aenar. I can only hope that we will be able to prevent the Romulans from causing the Federation that we are trying to establish from failing._

"T'Pol to Captain Archer."

"Go ahead."

"We are entering into the next star system."

"On my way."

Captain Jonathan Archer arrived on the bridge to respond to Sub-Commander T-Pol's notification of another star system that they had reached. They had been in space for four months after attending the conference on Earth, which they hoped would lay the ground work for the Federation and addressing the problem with Terra Prime, led by Paxton. They were exploring new star systems and forging alliances along the way with hopes to get the Federation off the ground and to ease Earth's fears of another attack similar to the Xindi conflict, which killed millions. The crew had been relieved to get back into space.

"Report," Archer replied.

"We have picked up a planet on our scanners," T'Pol stated. "The atmosphere appears to be able to sustain humanoid life. However, I am unsure of the inhabitants of the planet, with regards to being humanoid or not."

"Magnify the screen," Archer ordered. "Let's find out what lives down there."

As the scanners magnified the planet, the crew was able to get a rough idea as to who or even what was on the planet's surface below.

"Sir, they look human," Lt. Malcolm Reed commented.

"There are differences however with regards to the ridges they have on their heads as well as the makeup of their ears," T'Pol concluded.

Archer nodded in agreement.

"T'Pol, setup a landing party to head down to the surface," Archer stated. "Also, tell Phlox that we'll need some prosthetics to look like the general population. And we'll need some proper attire so we won't get noticed."

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Phlox used the information that was relayed to him to begin the preparation of making the prosthetics. T'Pol had concluded that Captain Archer, Hoshi, Trip as well as herself were the obvious choices as the members of the landing party.

Phlox had first applied the prosthetics to Hoshi and T'Pol before administering it to Archer and Trip.

"What do you think, hmm?" Phlox asked Archer.

"Phlox, I don't think anyone will know the difference," Archer replied as Hoshi and T'Pol examined themselves in a mirror to get a better look.

"At least T'Pol can keep her ears the same," Trip commented. "No offense."

"None taken," T'Pol replied flatly. They were trying their best to keep their relationship to themselves after Terra Prime had taken both of their DNA to create a Human-Vulcan hybrid, a baby girl, whom they had named Elizabeth after Trip's sister.

"Captain, this planet from the information we gathered appears to be similar to Earth in the 1940's," T'Pol concluded.

"Brings up memories of us going back to stop Vosk doesn't it Capt'n," Trip reminisced.

"Yeah Trip," Archer began, "And the last time that we'd ever see Daniels again." He did not want to be reminded of the Suliban, Temporal Agents or the Temporal Cold War again. The Vulcans, including T'Pol, had concluded that time travel did not exist. However, after several encounters with Daniels, the Suilban, the Xindi and Vosk, T'Pol had changed her view on it and had dispelled the Vulcans belief on that topic.

Later on, after the shuttle pod had landed, the members of the landing party began to survey the area.

Trip had been observing the clothing ensemble that Archer had donned.

"Capt'n, out of all of us," Trip began. "Your wardrobe, with the nice suit, the trench coat and the fedora, reminds me of some of those films we've been watching during Movie Night. Ya know, the film noirs with Bogart, Mitchum and a few others."

"Which movies?" Archer asked.

"Ya know," Trip began. "_The Big Sleep, The Maltese Falcon, The Postman Always Rings Twice_ to name a few. Did you go to Movie Night?"

"No, I guess I didn't," Archer answered. He had been reading status reports for several days and had not been able to attend.

"Now you've done it, Captain," Hoshi told him with a laugh. "Now he'll start talking about the films and how each plot line was and so forth. I enjoyed each of them."

"I agree," T'Pol said. "They were interesting. I was able to conclude who did it before the film ended."

"Logic," Archer concluded to Trip and Hoshi.

"Logic," they answered back.

"Captain," T'Pol began. "I'm picking up very high energy readings." Archer approached T'Pol. She examined the readings a little closer. "They don't appear to be common with the level of technology that these beings are capable of using from what I can conclude."

"You think someone with more advanced technology is here," Archer surmised.

"Most likely," T'Pol agreed.

"Let's start searching," Archer determined. "T'Pol, you and Hoshi will go and talk with some of the residents here to see if they know anything about these energy readings and see if anyone looks suspicious. I want you to report back here by nightfall. That way, we can get back to Enterprise without being detected."

"Understood," T'Pol and Hoshi said together. They left to fulfill what Archer had asked of them.

"Trip," Archer told him. "You and I will try to find the source of the high energy readings, if we can."

"You've got it," Trip commented.

As Archer and Trip departed to look for the source of the high energy readings, they, along with T'Pol and Hoshi, did not realize that they were being watched during their entire conversation. In that darkness, something went off.

"Go ahead," came the response. The voice sounded feminine.

"Capt'n, the energy levels appear to be coming from somewhere not far from here," the masculine voice on the other end determined. "Do you want us to check it out?"

"We have another situation," the feminine voice stated. "Enterprise has just shown up."

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Enterprise was not the only ship checking out the high energy levels on the planet's surface. On the other side of the planet, far from Enterprise's view, was a vessel that was laying in wait for its' landing party to arrive back on board.

The ship's transporter beamed aboard their landing party without a problem.

"Looks like we're all in one piece, right Capt'n?" asked the ship's first officer, who had let the Captain know of the approximate location of the energy readings earlier.

"Thank God Emory got all of the bugs out of this thing before the Vulcans and Starfleet approved it for use," was the Captain's response.

It had been only two months since the crew of the Starship Challenger had left space dock. The sister ship to Enterprise and Columbia, it had the same appearance like the first two starships and all the same weapons and equipment that went with it. The Captain of Challenger had been given the command of her by Admiral Forrest prior to his death in the embassy bombing on Vulcan. A graduate of the training program that was required by Starfleet, the Captain had been well prepared for what Admiral Forrest had expected of her.

Moments later, the Captain arrived on the bridge.

"Report," she ordered.

"Enterprise just arrived a few hours ago," Major Cecile Connors, the ship's tactical officer replied. "There are no indications that they have spotted us."

"Alright," the Captain answered. "I want to have a senior staff meeting in 20 minutes to apprise everyone of the situation in the Command Center."

"Understood," her staff answered.

Twenty minutes later, the senior staff met to discuss what they had found out on the planet's surface and furthermore, their options about how to handle the situation.

"Does Enterprise know we're here?" Michael, the ship's first officer, asked.

"No," Challenger's Captain stated flatly. "And it will stay that way." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Still, if both ships worked together on this one, maybe we could be able to find out what's going on here," Commander Steven Anderson, Challenger's Chief Engineer suggested.

"True, but I don't want whoever is down on Medja 3 to know that," the Captain agreed. "Besides, it's too risky to put both ships in danger, especially if the Orions, the Klingons or the Romulans are involved."

"If the Romulans are involved, their main goal is to make sure the Federation fails, but why would they be so far out here in this system since Romulus is several light years away?" Major Connors suggested.

"That's what we're here to find out," the Captain replied. "It could be that they are wanting to establish a military outpost or they are looking for materials that they need to take back to Romulus, we just don't know."

"If the Orions or Klingons find out Enterprise is here, they'll do everything they can to disable or destroy it," Michael commented. "After all, they both have a price on Capt'n Archer's head."

The Captain of Challenger thought for a moment.

"I don't want to risk anything if we are found out," she finally said. "For both ships."

"So what do we do?" Lieutenant Colin Morgan, the ship's communications officer, asked.

"We'll continue to beam down to Medja 3 to find out where the energy readings are coming from," the Captain determined. "However, if we come across anyone from Enterprise's landing party, act like we're one of them, but act as if we are from a different city searching for materials and other things to take back with us."

"Yes, ma'am," the members of her senior staff responded. With that, each member departed to assume their duties. Michael, however, approached the Captain.

"What happens if Archer finds out we're here?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern. "What if he figures out who we and for that matter who ya are? He'll want to know why ya dropped off the face of the Earth since the Xindi conflict."

"I hope he doesn't," she replied solemnly. "After all, he dealt with the Xindi and I'm the last person he probably would want to see right now. He's not the only one who has had to deal with demons of their own." Leaving it at that, she and Michael prepared to head down to Medja 3's surface along with Colin and Steve.

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Meanwhile, Archer, T'Pol, Trip and Hoshi met on board Enterprise to discuss their preliminary findings on the planet's surface. They gathered, along with Malcolm and Travis, in the command center, to assess the situation.

"The energy levels are faint on the outskirts of this area." Archer pointed out on the map of the city.

"That still does not help in finding out who or what is creating these readings." Malcolm answered. "For all we know, the planet could be emitting some form of radiation."

"If it did," T'Pol began. "Then everyone would have been exposed, including us."

"T'Pol's right," Trip agreed. "We don't even know if these people have the technology capable of producing this type of energy. For all we know, they could be running some type of experiment or somethin'."

"What did you get from the residents?" Archer asked Hoshi.

"Nothing much," she replied. "They talked about several things, but nothing to indicate that they're building highly advanced technology."

Archer looked at his crew.

"We have to find out what is going on here," he concluded. "For this society, it seems abnormal for them to be hiding something like this. Either they have help or somebody is here that shouldn't be." He looked at the landing party. "We're heading back down there to find out what is going on. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." his crew responded to him.

The Enterprise landing party arrived back onto Medja 3 around nightfall. Just as they had done the night before, they split up, looking for any clues concerning the high energy readings and the intentions of who was trying to use them.

As Archer and Trip walked down one of the main streets in the city, they observed the revelry that many of the residents were participating in. Bright colors seemed to adorn many of the shops and other forms of businesses.

"Must be a holiday," Trip observed.

"Seems that way," Archer agreed.

As both men made their way through the crowds, the Challenger landing party had also split up their forces. Colin and Steve were looking to find out any information from the locals, while the Captain and Michael were trying to find the energy readings. Sure enough, the Captain and Michael were involved in trying to avoid the same celebrations that Archer and Trip were trying to as well.

"Is this what they are like every day, or is this just a one day deal?" Michael asked.

"According to the locals, this is a once a month occurrence for them," the Captain responded. "Something regarding giving thanks to the gods for what they have and some stuff."

"Sounds like some of our ancient civilizations," Michael determined. "Wonder if they do any sacrifices."

"Michael!" the Captain exclaimed. "Leave the sacrificing talk back home please. That's one part of many things that we as a people have tried long and hard to forget about."

"Just an observation, Capt'n," Michael suggested. "I was only kidding." The Captain rolled her eyes and dragged him through the raucous crowd.

Just then, Michael's communicator began to go off. With all of the noise that the celebrations were making, the sound of the communicator seemed almost unnoticeable to the general population.

"Capt'n," Michael whispered. "Colin and Steve have found something. They want me to check it out."

The Captain sighed. "Go ahead, Commander. I'll be alright."

Michael left to find his way towards the other half of the landing party.

"If I can find a way to get out of this crowd," the Captain muttered to herself.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Meanwhile, Archer and Trip had been able to weave their way around the crowds that had gathered for the celebrations. It had taken them some time, but they had been able to manage the constant barrage of spectators and sellers.

"This is what it must feel like during Mardi Gras, Capt'n" Trip replied.

Archer was about to respond to Trip's observation when he noticed several of the spectators trying to make a pass on one of the female locals.

"I'll be right back," Archer told his Chief Engineer and good friend.

"Where are ya goin?' Trip yelled.

As Archer was about to get the female local out of the situation she was in, the tide had turned. She had punched one of the men in the stomach and he had doubled over in pain. The other two men stood back. She pulled out a knife on the men that had hassled her.

"Let that be a warning," she threatened. "Don't even think about trying to pull a fast one on me again."

The two men picked up their other companion and made a fast getaway. The woman then placed the knife back in its' sheathing and proceeded to walk towards the area where there were the least amount of people. Only Archer stood in her way.

"Looks like you showed them the ramifications of what happens when men are not respectful towards women," Archer observed.

"The worst side of it," she replied. "At least they'll think twice before they try to make a pass on me."

Archer laughed. The woman joined him.

"I'm sorry," Archer apologized. "It was very inappropriate of me to laugh especially when the situation you were in could have gone worse."

"No need to apologize," she said holding up her hand. "It's good to have a laugh at some of the most dire situations." She thought for a moment. "It keeps you sane sometimes. Gets your mind out of what can go wrong and what has gone wrong. Prevents you from becoming cold and callous."

Archer just stared at her. _She's unbelievable_ he thought. _She almost kills a guy one minute and the next, she talks as if she understands what I feel. _He looked at her and was mesmerized by her. Her long brown hair with blond streaks, her brown eyes that shone in the night, the way she moved her hands, the way she laughed. He was just taken aback at her beauty.

"You sound like some of the great philosophers and visionaries that I know of," Archer stated. "I'm just perplexed."

"About what?" she asked.

"Come on, you almost killed a man," Archer began. "And now you're talking like someone who has seen it all."

"I have," she said. Her voice was breaking. "I don't know if anyone understands what I've gone through. My family still can't comprehend that. Whatever I do, wherever I go, those same emotions and events will still haunt me."

"I'm sorry if I brought up any memories that you're not willing to talk about," Archer replied solemnly. "I've had something like that happen to me as well, only what I did was for the best intentions, but with a immoral outcome."

Just then, Trip showed up.

"What happened?" he asked, his breathing heavy from running to catch up to them.

"A couple of men were not treating this woman with respect," Archer told him.

"Figures," Trip muttered. "Some people just have no respect for women."

"I agree," Archer answered.

"I second that," the woman agreed.

"This my good friend, Trip," Archer commented as he introduced Trip to her.

"Ma'am," Trip replied in the most gentlemanly Southern manner possible.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Listen, sorry to cut this short," Trip began. "But, uh, T'Pol and Hoshi have some info they want to share with ya."

Archer nodded and sighed. He had to find out what Hoshi and T'Pol knew. He just could not leave this woman alone. Especially if those three men came back.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Archer asked. "I could escort you to your home. Your family must be worried.." he trailed off.

"That won't be necessary," she answered. "I have some friends waiting for me. We are only visiting this region for a few days looking for some supplies and other needed materials." She looked at him. "Maybe we will see each other again."

"Of course," Archer said and he smiled. "Well, good bye."

"Good bye," she replied to him.

As they were about to walk off, Archer turned around.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But, I never got your name. I'm Jonathan by the way."

"That's alright," she told him. "It's Mirina." With that she walked off, her brown hair flowing in the wind.

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Archer and Trip finally met up with T'Pol and Hoshi near the shuttlepod.

"What have the locals told you?" Archer asked.

"It appears that some of the locals have seen some newcomers arrive in this city that are not from here," T'Pol stated. "However, they assumed that they were traders from another city."

"That doesn't seem too out of the ordinary," Trip replied.

"There's more," T'Pol continued. "The two or three locals we talked to had family members who had stumbled onto what these individuals were doing."

"And then what happened?" Archer asked.

"The family members saw some individuals that were not from this city," T'Pol began. "They appeared to be dressed in black, their ears were not the same and furthermore, they did not have ridges on their foreheads."

"Could it be that there are Vulcans here doing scientific research?" Hoshi asked.

"If they were," Archer began. "They would have let Starfleet and us know about it."

"That is correct," T'Pol said. "With what has happened after the Kir'shara, the Vulcans would be more forthcoming on their research, even though I am unsure if this is possible."

"Do you think Mirina and her companions might know something about this?" Trip asked Archer.

"Mirina?" T'Pol and Hoshi asked.

"I don't want to involve her in this," Archer began, "She's been through enough."

"Who are we talking about?" Hoshi cut in.

"A woman that the Capt'n tried to help out," Trip stated. "But she helped herself out."

Archer ignored his friend.

"Was there anything else that the family members told you?" Archer asked.

"They did mention that after their family members had told them this information," T'Pol stated, "These same visitors had followed them and apprehended them."

"Under what grounds?" Trip asked.

"For breaking and entering," Hoshi interjected. "Do you believe that?"

"And we don't know if the government is working with them?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"No," she stated flatly.

Archer rolled his eyes and sighed. He had only one option and it was one he did not want to use.

"Do we know where Mirina is staying?" Archer asked Trip.

"I thought she told you where she lived." Trip said.

"She said she was only visiting from another city," Archer began, "She and a few of her companions are here to do business and to take in the night life."

"She may be one of the best hopes of trying to get information about the other traders that are here," T'Pol suggested.

"Alright, Hoshi, you and Trip will go and talk to some of the other traders to see if they've noticed anything off lately," Archer ordered. "Don't come back until you've found anything."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"T'Pol, you and I will look for Mirina and her companions," Archer said. "Let's see if they know anything."

"Or if they are the visitors that apprehended some of the local civilians." T'Pol reminded him.

_End of Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The Captain of the Challenger met up with Michael, Colin and Steve. They had informed her of the same information that T'Pol had informed the Enterprise landing party about. However, they found out some more startling information.

"We have reason to believe that the government is involved with the disappearances, to the extent of is what we are not sure about," Steve reported.

"So you're saying that this might not be such a big deal," the Captain surmised.

"Not necessarily," Colin replied. "What concerned Steve and I is the whereabouts of these mysterious black visitors."

"From what you have described to me, they look like Vulcans, but they're not," the Captain concluded.

"That's correct," they both said.

"Looks like we're dealing with the Romulans, boys," the Captain stated. "I think it's about time that we leave and report this to Starfleet."

"Are we going to take action?" Michael asked.

"Starfleet told us not to take action until they deem us "ready"," the Captain replied as she motioned with her fingers "ready", by Starfleet definitions.

"That's a load of bull," Michael shot back. "After all, if they didn't think we were ready, they should have never sent us out here."

"I agree," the Captain said. "You all know as well as I do that if Admiral Forrest were here, he'd give us the authority necessary to take action."

"Admiral Gardiner is saving his ass," Colin concluded. "He wants to make us feel like the third wheel behind Enterprise and Columbia."

"Which is why I had questioned his orders when we left space dock." the Captain stated.

"I am letting you know right now and I will make this known back on Challenger, I am taking whatever course of action necessary to accomplish this mission. If Starfleet and Admiral Gardiner have a problem with it, sucks for them. I am not going to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs, while Enterprise gets all the glory. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," all three of her officers replied.

"Good," she said. "Let's get to work."

Before they could leave unnoticed, Michael jabbed his commanding officer. She shot him a dirty look.

"We've got company," Michael whispered.

She turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Hello again, Jonathan," were the words that came out of her mouth.

_End of Chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Mirina," Archer began," Could we speak with you and your companions?"

"Is this about before?" the Captain of Challenger asked, "We already settled that issue."

"This is more important than that," Archer demanded. "Do you know of anything that has seemed out of place since your arrival here?"

"Well," Michael began, "The residents have been acting odd. Not their jovial selves I might say."

The Captain of Challenger shot Michael a look.

"Intriguing," T'Pol stated. "How long have you been here?"

"We arrived two days before the big celebration." Colin said.

"It was a little odd that the people were acting strangely," the Captain of Challenger replied, "I've been told that it's almost sac religious if these folks are not celebrating or at least having a good time."

"Do you know about the disappearances that have occurred lately?" Archer asked.

"When we arrived here one of the local bartenders told us to keep our noses clean," Steve replied, "That way we wouldn't disappear like the couple of people that have already."

"Jonathan," the Captain of Challenger began, "Are you and your companions working with the local government to find the missing people or are you doing this out of your own accord?"

"We are with one of the neighboring governments investigating the recent disappearances," T'Pol commented.

"How long have you guys been investigatin'?" Michael asked. The Captain of Challenger shot him another look. Michael shrugged. "Just out of curiosity."

"For some time," T'Pol stated flatly.

"I get it," Steve said. "It's on a need to know basis, right?"

"Precisely," T'Pol told him.

"Okay, gentlemen," the Captain of Challenger interjected. "Let's leave Jonathan and his task force to their own devices. I don't want to be blamed for causing their investigation to fail. It wouldn't be right."

"That's alright, Mirina," Archer told her. "As long as you're here, we would like to have further assistance from you and your companions, if that's alright."

"Why not?" Michael told him.

"Excuse us," the Captain of Challenger told Archer and T'Pol. She dragged her crew to the side.

"What did I do?" Michael asked her.

"What you guys are doing is trying to get our cover blown!" the Captain of Challenger said through clenched teeth.

"We help them, the less likely they'll suspect us," Steve commented.

"How bad could it be?" Colin chimed in.

The Captain of Challenger sighed. This was not what she had wanted to do. She walked back to face Archer.

"Okay, Jonathan," she decided. "You wanted our help, we'd be happy to give it to you."

_End of Chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Both the Enterprise and Challenger landing parties met up with each other near the tavern where the Challenger landing party had met the bartender.

"It's good to see you again ma'am," Trip replied graciously.

"Likewise," the Captain of Challenger told him.

"So what's the plan?" Michael asked.

"The plan is that we talk to the bartender and see what he knows," Archer told all of them.

"And for that matter, if he knows anybody else who does," the Captain of Challenger stated. Archer looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Hello, over here," Steve motioned to them, "What you're saying is we ask the same guy who warned us before if he knows anything else about this mess."

"Right," Archer and the Captain of Challenger told him.

"Okay, just wanted to double check," was Steve's response.

"Is he always that confusing?" Hoshi asked.

"You should see him after he's finished a book," Colin told her. "He'll find some other crazy way to interpret it and it will be right."

"Thank you for the colorful commentary," the Captain of Challenger said, "But could we please focus on the big picture!"

"She's right," Archer told everyone, "We have to find out what's going on now, before it's too late."

"Agreed," T'Pol commented.

The combined landing parties split up into twos. Hoshi and Colin were paired up. Steve, Michael, Trip and T'Pol made up two other pairs, while Archer and the Captain of Challenger made up the last pair.

Archer and the Captain went into the bar.

"Well," replied a voice, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, D'Mar," the Captain of Challenger replied.

"Jonathan, this is D'Mar," the Captain of Challenger told him. "The bartender I told you about."

D'Mar looked like any of the residents of the city on Medja 3. He had the same ridges and ears as any of the residents. He had black hair and blue eyes and stood at about 5'8 tall.

"What can I get you?" D'Mar asked.

"How about that drink you gave me when my friends and I got here?" she asked him.

"The Medjian ale," D'Mar said. "Of course. And you sir?"

"Same as she's having," Jonathan told him.

After D'Mar had gotten them their drinks, he sat down to talk with them.

"Let me guess," D'Mar questioned. "You're here for the same reason I had warned her about, correct?"

"Correct," Archer told him.

"Well, there are some here who don't like to talk about it," D'Mar told them. "However, I can tell you where to find these visitors."

"For a price, right?" the Captain of Challenger asked D'Mar.

"No," he responded. "For my wife." He started to get emotional. "She is one of the missing."

"We're sorry," Archer asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Of course," D'Mar told him. "I want my wife back and I want those..." he trailed off. "What was the word you used before?" his question directed at the Captain of Challenger.

"Bastards?" the Captain of Challenger offered.

"Yes, bastards! That was the word!" D'Mar stated as if he had pulled the word from the recesses of his mind.

"Shush," the Captain of the Challenger warned, with her hands moving up and down frantically, towards D'Mar as several patrons turned to look at the three of them with questioning glares.

Archer gave the Captain of Challenger a questioning glare as the Captain hid her face with her hands.

"I want those "bastards" to pay for what they've done to all of us," D'Mar stated again, his voice slightly above a whisper.

With that, D'Mar gave them all of the information they needed.

"This should be everything," D'Mar replied. "All of the coordinates and points of interest should be useful to you."

Archer looked up from the information that he was reading.

"Thanks," he replied.

"My pleasure," D'Mar said.

As Archer and the Captain of Challenger were about to leave, the Captain wanted to give D'Mar money for the ale.

"Free of charge," he told them.

"You sure," the Captain asked him.

"As long as you help to make sure that my wife is safe," D'Mar told both of them. "That's all that matters."

Archer looked at his female companion.

"Should we be going?" he asked her.

"We have places to go, people to see," the Captain of Challenger replied. "C'mon."

With that, she dragged Archer by the arm and they walked out of the bar.

"Man, if my sponsors knew that I was drinking that ale," the Captain of Challenger told Archer, "They would rake me over the coals for it."

Archer laughed. "I thought you were in this business for yourselves."

"In order to be able to do this line of work, you need finances," the Captain explained to him. "Without it, we could never do what we do."

"These sponsors must really look out for you," he told her.

"That they do," she said thoughtfully. "That they do. I don't know where I'd be without them. They helped me through a tough period in my life and have stuck by me through thick and thin."

"I'm sorry to intrude," Archer began, "But was it a personal matter or a professional one?"

"Both I might say," she told him. "I had someone close to me pass away and the sponsors were so supportive to not only myself, but my family and everyone close to me."

"I'm sorry about your loss," Archer apologized. "That was very nice of them to help you out."

"It's alright," the Captain told him, "But enough about my life. Let's get to the task at hand. D'Mar was very helpful to the situation that you are in."

"Now we know where to look for these people," Archer said. "And find out what they are doing here."

"Sorry to cut the jubilation short, Jonathan," the Captain of Challenger told him. "But, we've got trouble."

"What do you mean?" Archer asked her.

The Captain pointed out the trouble, her eyes wide with fear of what was to come.

"Them," was all she could tell him as the men that had accosted her earlier had returned, only this time, they were accompanied by ten other men.

_End of Chapter 9_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"Well look at what we have here gentlemen," the ringleader of the group told them. "The lady has someone to protect her."

"He's not my protector, asshole," she cursed at him. "He's a friend."

"Who's your friend baby?" the other man asked her.

"None of your business," she snapped at him.

"Alright, now let's be reasonable," Archer intervened. "Let's all be civilized here. Why did you accost her in the first place?"

"She looked appealing," the one man told him. "Mighty appealing." He licked his lips.

The Captain of Challenger was close to giving the guy an obscene gesture.

"Don't push it, jerk," she told him. "I've had a rough day already. Don't make it worse by having to beat you into a pulp."

"Oooh, I'm scared," one of the other men taunted. "What are ya gonna do?"

"That's enough!" Archer yelled. "Would you gentlemen kindly leave us be, please? We are in kind of a hurry."

"There's no hurry," the ringleader told him. The Captain noticed that this was the same guy she punched in the stomach just the day before. "If it takes us all night to get what we want, then so be it."

"Me thinketh he is looking for sexual favors," the Captain of Challenger told Archer. "Don't you?"

"I agree," Archer said. "Move!"

With that, Archer and the Captain ran. The men followed close behind in pursuit.

"Aren't we near the coordinates D'Mar gave us?" the Captain asked Archer, breathing heavily.

"Just about," Archer told her, his breathing heavy as well.

They reached a darkened alleyway, but there was no way out.

"Great," the Captain muttered. "Dead end."

"There has to be a passageway out of here," Archer surmised. "Let me find it."

"No," she told him. "Let us find it."

In their frantic search, they did not realize that the mob had reached them.

"Well, looks like you're trapped," the ringleader told them. "So are you giving up the dame or what?"

Just then, the Captain of Challenger found the passageway.

"I think not," Archer replied.

With that, both of them escaped through the passageway.

The only thing that the mob heard as they disappeared was "So long suckers!"

_End of Chapter 10_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The Captain of Challenger laughed as she and Archer had escaped through the passageway. Archer just stared at her.

"What?" the Captain asked him. "Can't I just rub it into their face just this once?"

Archer shook his head.

"Thank you very much," the Captain told him. "Now I can't have any fun."

"Shh," Archer told her.

"Don't tell me when to keep quiet," she snapped at him in a hushed whisper. "I know when there's danger or something seedy afoot."

Both of them hid behind some crates. They were able to hear everything that was going on.

"We need more time to complete this arsenal and the materials need to be sent back to Romulus sir," one man told another.

"We don't have more time," the other man told him. "These materials need to be sent back now or we'll never get the ship ready to start up our assault on the Earth ships and their allies."

"The Romulans," Archer whispered through gritted teeth. "I knew we'd run into them sooner or later."

"What are they doing here?" the Captain asked him.

"They're looking to attack the Enterprise, Columbia and the new starship that left space dock, again," Archer explained.

"So you are from a foreign government, not a local one?" she asked him.

"It's going to take some time to explain," he told her.

"I've got plenty," she replied. "Let's stop these Romulans and let you warn your government."

Archer flipped open his communicator.

"Archer to T'Pol," he said.

"Go ahead," was her reply.

"Get the landing party out of here," he ordered. "I want all three of you back on Enterprise."

"What about Mirina's companions?" she asked.

"They'll be fine," the Captain told her. "Tell them to get the hell out of here and I'll catch up with them later."

"Understood," T'Pol stated.

"Archer out," and he closed the communicator.

"Let's go," Archer told the Captain of Challenger.

Archer and the Captain crept slowly towards the Romulans. It seemed that they were going to make it. However, that did not last.

"Yoo hoo," called the ringleader of the mob. "We're looking for some people, especially a very nice lookin' dame. Can ya tell us where she is?"

The Romulans looked at them.

"You were suppost to report to us anyone who seemed out of place," the Romulan soldier, who was the leader of the group told him.

"There were eight people man that arrived in the past few days," the ringleader told them. "The lady stuck out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah," his cronies chimed in. "She cursed us with names that were foreign, like jerk and asshole."

Archer looked at her. She shrugged.

"Can you describe this woman and her companions?" the Romulan leader asked them.

The ringleader caught a glimpse of Archer and the Captain at the corner of his eye.

"They're over there!" he exclaimed and pointed to them.

_End of Chapter 11_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"Damn," the Captain said. "We've been spotted."

"Let's make sure that the Romulans don't take this stuff back with them," Archer told her. He flipped open his communicator again.

"Archer to T'Pol," he replied.

"Go ahead Captain," said the voice on the other end.

" I want the transporter to lock on these coordinates and to confiscate some materials onto the ship." He gave her the coordinates.

"Understood," was her reply.

"Archer out," and he closed the communicator.

"Are we going to destroy some of this stuff, or what?" the Captain asked him.

"Not really," was Archer's reply. "Some of it needs to be analyzed to find out what this could have done to my ship."

Just then the ringleader of the mob grabbed the Captain of Challenger.

"Hey sugar," he taunted. "You and me have a date with destiny."

The Captain of Challenger elbowed him and threw him over her shoulder.

"Where did that come from!" Archer exclaimed.

"Self defense training by my old man," she explained. "Don't leave home without it."

"C'mon," Archer said and grabbed her arm.

The Romulans began drawing their weapons and fired. Archer drew his phase pistol and fired at them.

In all of the ruckus, the Captain's communicator went off.

"What's going on, Michael?" she asked.

"Capt'n," Michael began. "Enterprise is under attack by three Romulan vessels."

_End of Chapter 12_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

After T'Pol, Trip and Hoshi had arrived back on board Enterprise and had gone through the decon process, Malcolm had requested their immediate attention on the bridge.

"Report," T'Pol ordered.

"We have three Romulan vessels coming into this star system," Malcolm told her.

"On screen," T'Pol ordered.

The view screen showed the Romulan vessels and they were hovering just above the planet's orbit, dangerously near its' atmosphere.

"We're being hailed," Hoshi told T'Pol.

T'Pol nodded for the transmission to continue.

A Romulan appeared onscreen.

"This is the Romulan battlecruiser _Vandra_," the Romulan informed her. "State your claim for being here."

"That is what we would like to ask you," T'Pol replied.

"We are here for scientific reasons," the Romulan replied. "Nothing further."

"They're charging weapons," Malcolm stated.

"Now if you do not leave," the Romulan informed her, "We will be forced to open fire on your ship."

"We still have people down on the surface," T'Pol explained. "It would be unwise to open fire before they arrive back on board."

Just then, the Romulan on the _Vandra_ received a transmission from his landing party. He then turned his attention to T'Pol.

"You had your chance," he told her. With that, he ended the transmission.

The _Vandra_ then began to open fire on Enterprise.

"Tactical alert," T'Pol told Malcolm.

"C and D Deck have recieved damage," Hoshi reported.

"Try and target their engines," T'Pol told Malcolm.

Enterprise fired on the _Vandra_. However, the other two ships began to move in to attack.

_End of Chapter 13_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

On the surface, Archer and the Captain of Challenger had been trying to disable some of the machinery that was being put together to be sent back to Romulus.

"Jonathan!" the Captain of Challenger yelled. "We need to find the missing family members and get them out of here, pronto!"

In the midst of this, Archer's communicator went off.

"Archer," he replied.

"Captain," T'Pol said. "Enterprise is under attack."

He looked back at the Captain of Challenger.

"I have to get to my ship," he told her.

"I understand," the Captain of Challenger agreed.

Archer turned his attention to his communicator.

"Wait for my signal to transport," he told T'Pol.

"How many?" she asked.

Archer looked at the Captain.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "Go ahead."

Archer nodded. "One to transport."

He grabbed the Captain's arm.

"Let's get out of here," he stated.

They ran out the way they came, as the Romulans and the angry mob was firing on them.

They both continued to run through the streets and reached the point where the shuttlepod for Enterprise had been.

"Looks like we have to part," Archer told her.

"Agreed," she said.

"Will we ever meet again?" he asked her.

"Perhaps," she responded.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

"Goodbye," he whispered back.

Archer flipped open the communicator.

"Archer to Enterprise," he stated.

"Go ahead," was T'Pol's response.

"Energize," he told her.

With that, he disappeared into the night.

"Captain to Challenger," she responded.

"Go ahead," was Michael's reply.

"One to transport," she told him. "Meet me there."

"Understood," he said.

"Energize," she ordered.

Just like Archer had disappeared into the night, she disappeared as well.

_End of Chapter 14_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

"Report," was the first thing that the Captain of Challenger said out of her mouth to Michael. She began to take off the prosthetics.

"Enterprise was in the orbit of Medja 3 and the Romulans showed up to pick up what they came here for," he told her.

"Well, the stuff they came here for is either in shambles or on board Enterprise," she responded.

"What were their intentions with the stuff?" he asked.

"Weapons, materials and whatever else they could use to take out Enterprise, Columbia, us, the Andorians, Tellerites and the Vulcans," she listed.

"Let me guess," he said, "To prevent the further success of the Federation from existing."

"Correct," she commented. "C'mon, we have to get to the bridge."

Both of them ran to the bridge and when the arrived, Cecile informed them of what Michael had told them and some of what he didn't, such as the damage Enterprise was taking.

"They are taking heavy damage," Cecile told her.

"Same amount they took after battling the Xindi ," the Captain asked.

"Same amount," Cecile said and nodded.

The Captain stood near her chair. She decided that the next decision could make or break what they were out here for.

She pressed the intercom that connected her to the entire crew.

"Attention Challenger crew," she stated. "We are going to help our sister ship, Enterprise. We are going into battle. I know it is against Starfleet orders, but I am doing what is best for everyone. Anyone who is against this, file a complaint with Starfleet Command."

She stopped for a moment. The events that had occurred over the past few years helped her to continue as well as her concern for Jonathan and his crew.

"We have been out here exploring and doing our best to continue what has been set by our predecessors. Let us make them proud. We are not here to sit and do nothing, we must help out our fellow Starfleet officers and out allies. It's time to let them know that Challenger is here to stay and will not go away. It's not just Enterprise and Columbia anymore."

She sat in her chair.

"Tactical alert," she told Cecile.

"Andy," referring to Lieutenant Andrew Morris, the ship's helmsman, "It's time to take us out of the shadows."

"Yes, ma'am," Andy told her. He set a course for the conflict that was raging on the other side of the planet.

_End of Chapter 15 _


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

At the same exact moment that the Captain of Challenger had arrived on her ship, Archer had arrived on Enterprise.

"Report," he yelled when he arrived on the bridge. He had taken off the prosthetics after arriving from the transporter.

"The Romulans found out about what happened on the surface and opened fire," T'Pol told him. "We have recieved heavy damage and the shields are holding. We don't know for how long."

"Weapons?" Archer asked.

"They're offline," Malcolm informed him.

"Captain," Hoshi told him, "We have casualities on E Deck. Three serious, one critical."

"The Romulans are coming back!" Malcolm yelled.

"Travis, hard about!" Archer ordered.

"Aye aye, sir," Travis responded.

The Captain of the _Vandra_ looked at the screen in front of him of Enterprise and the damage it was taking.

"It can not hold out much longer, sir," his second in command replied.

"Another few more hits and the pride of Starfleet with be nothing but a memory," the Captain of the _Vandra_ gloated. He sat further back in his chair.

"Let's see if they can get out of this now," the Captain of the _Vandra_ snickered.

"We are within range, ma'am," Cecile told the Captain of Challenger.

"Wait for my signal," she told Cecile.

The crew waited.

"FIRE!" she yelled.

The Challenger fired at the _Vandra_. The Romulans did not know what hit them.

"We're being hailed by the Romulan ship," Colin told her.

The Captain nodded.

The view screen appeared with the same officer that had talked to T'Pol before.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded. "Who are you! State your claim!"

"This is the Starship Challenger!" the Captain told him. "If you do not cease fire on Enterprise, we will be forced to target your engines and send you back to Romulus on impulse!"

"Captain, the _Vandra _has been attacked," T'Pol told Archer.

"By whom!" he demanded.

"Captain," Hoshi told him. "I'm picking up the other ship's transmissions." She was bewildered. "It's on a Starfleet channel."

"Columbia?" he asked.

"No," she told him. "Another ship."

"Put it through," he ordered.

Hoshi put the transmission through. The whole senior Enterprise staff heard the transmission and the threat outlayed by the mysterious ship.

"This is the Starship Challenger!" the voice on the other end threatened. "If you do not cease fire on Enterprise, we will be forced to target your engines and send you back to Romulus on impulse!"

Archer stood there perplexed.

"Challenger!" he exclaimed. "I knew there was a Starship launched. I thought they were going to name it Discovery."

"It seems Starfleet changed their mind," T'Pol informed him.

"But, what are they doing out here?" Malcolm asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Archer demanded.

_End of Chapter 16_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

"What right do you have here!" the Romulan demanded. "Your ship and Enterprise have invaded our space!"

"Last time I checked this was nobody's space but the Medja 3's government and all of the surrounding planets in the Medja system," the Captain of Challenger fired back.

"How dare you!" the Romulan yelled.

"No," the Captain countered. "You're the ones who invaded this space, not us. We came here to explore, not look for materials to use to take out four species and prevent the Federation from becoming more of a dream!"

She cut the transmission before he could say anything more.

"Challenger cut the transmission," Hoshi told Archer.

"Damn!" Archer said.

"Captain, the Romulans are coming back again," T'Pol told him.

"They're charging weapons," Malcolm told him.

"Are weapons back online!" Archer demanded.

"No sir," Malcolm told him. "If we don't get them back online, the only hope we have is Challenger fending them off until we can."

"The Romulans are heading back towards Enterprise!" Michael yelled.

The Captain of Challenger looked back at Michael.

"Hard about, Andy!" she ordered. "Cecile, fire on those bastards when we get into range! I warned them not to piss us off!"

"Yes, ma'am," they both responded.

Challenger turned around and fired upon the _Vandra_'s engines.

"The _Vandra's_ taking heavy damage," Michael reported. "Their shields are at 75 after this most recent attack we gave them."

"Continue firing," the Captain ordered.

"What about the other two?" Cecile asked.

"We caught them off guard when we attacked," the Captain told her. "They were not expecting us to be here. However, once Enterprise's weapons are back online, it's open season on both ships."

"Enterprise's weapons are back online!" Michael reported from the scans he was taking.

"Weapons are online!" Malcolm informed Archer.

"Let's help out Challenger," Archer told his crew. "Take us in."

"Captain, the other ships are starting to fire on Challenger," T'Pol told him.

"Fire on both of them!" Archer ordered.

Enterprise and Challenger were finally engaged in a fire fight with the Romulans.

The Romulans continued to hold their ground. They fired upon both ships.

"How are our shields?" the Captain of Challenger asked Cecile.

"Shields are holding at 85," she told her.

"Weapons," the Captain asked.

"Still holding and at the same capacity as the shields," replied Cecile.

"One of the Romulan ships has stopped firing," Michael told the Captain.

The _Vandra _was the first to stop firing.

"Captain, we're being hailed," Hoshi told Archer. "It's the _Vandra_."

Archer nodded.

The Commanding Officer of the _Vandra_ appeared onscreen.

"This is the _Vandra_," said the Romulan. "We did not think that you would put up much of a fight."

"Depends on who you're dealing with," Archer told him. "You were warned by my fellow Captain on Challenger to stop firing and you did not. Therefore, the Captain had given you every means necessary to avoid this."

"We will not let this be forgotten," the Romulan told him.

"And we won't either," Archer told him.

"Captain," Hoshi told him. "They're hailing Challenger. They are also hailing the other Romulan ships."

"Can we put Challenger through on the screen?" Archer asked.

"I'll try to," Hoshi told them. "I can only get audio only."

"Whatever is best," Archer assured her.

The Romulan on the _Vandra_ spoke first.

"It seems that we underestimated your species," the Romulan told both of them.

"Really?" the Challenger's Captain asked, her voice showing a tinge of insult. "You thought I was bluffing with the threat I made?

"Don't all humans bluff?" the Romulan told her.

"I'm the exception to the rule," she snapped. "I want you to take everything you have down on Medja 3 off their planet and to return the missing civilians to their families **_now_**."

"We are conducting scientific tests down on the surface," the Romulan said. "You can't stop us from doing so."

"That depends whether or not you realize that Enterprise is in the possession of some of your equipment," she replied cooly with a calculating grin that came across her face.

"Which is why we are requesting that if you decide to stay here," Archer began, "We will have to take action."

"Which means Columbia will show up," the Captain of Challenger explained, "You really don't want to have three starships here do you?"

The Romulan Captain of the _Vandra_ stared at both of them.

"We will leave and return the apprehended to their people," he told them. "May we have our paraphernalia back?"

"It is the property of Starfleet now," Archer told him. "File a complaint with them to get it back, although I believe that they won't relinquish it."

The Romulan looked back at both of them.

"This is not over," the Romulan told both Captains.

"You're right, it's not," Challenger's Captain told him. "By the way, if you decide to attack either of the Starfleet ships again and if you dare to prevent the Federation from becoming a reality, you're toast. Now get your carcasses out of my sight!"

With that, she cut the transmission.

Archer cringed at the comments that the Captain of Challenger made. He turned his attention back to the Romulan Captain of the _Vandra_.

"Make this known to you fellow Romulans," Archer told him. "Any attempts to prevent the Federation from existing will further put us at odds with each other. I don't want to go to war for it."

"Then war it must come to Captain," the Romulan told him. He ended the transmission. The Romulan ships left at maximum warp.

Archer turned to Hoshi.

"Get me the Challenger," Archer told her.

"Sir, the Challenger is hailing us," she replied.

"Put it through," Archer said.

"Challenger to Enterprise," the Captain of Challenger replied. "Looks like you boys could use a hand."

_End of Chapter 17_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Challenger docked with Enterprise.

The doors opened and the Captain of Challenger, in her Starfleet uniform, with her hair tied back and wearing glasses, along with Michael, Steve and some of his engineering staff walked out towards Engineering.

"I want you guys to help Commander Tucker and his staff as best as you can," she ordered. "I want to get the hell out of here in another 24 to 48 hours, before the Romulans decide to come back and bring reinforcements. C'mon, let's move!"

"Like hell you're helping my crew!" came a voice from behind them.

The Challenger crew turned around. The Captain saw Archer standing infront of them, accompanied by T'Pol.

"What right do you have to talk like that to the Romulans!" Archer demanded. "Furthermore, what right do you have to be in this system in the first place!"

The Captain of Challenger smirked.

"Well if it isn't Captain Archer himself," she retorted. "Excuse me for being so rude to them, but that's all those scumbags will understand is violence. They're just as bad as the Klingons and the Orions."

"That's no excuse!" Archer yelled. "You could have gotten us all killed!"

"Who is the one that saved your hides!" she countered. "If it wasn't for us, you'd either be captured by the Romulans, waiting to be rescued by the next ship to come across this star system, or dead!"

Archer stood there stunned.

The Captain of Challenger glared at him.

"Next time you're in danger, ask Columbia for help," she stated flatly. "With an attitude like that, it's no wonder that any other ship would be willing to help you."

Archer glared at her.

"If you must know," she told him, "I brought my first officer, my chief engineer and some members of my staff to help Commander Tucker to get you folks out of here. Do you want the help or not?"

"It would be wise to seek their assistance," T'Pol determined.

"Thank you, Sub-Commander," the Captain told her. "At least someone agrees with me."

"Fine," Archer told her. "But after this work is done, I am going to personally request to Admiral Gardiner that I have you relieved of your command." He began to walk off.

"Can't do that, Captain," she told him. "After all, it was Admiral Forrest who gave me the command of Challenger before his death in the embassy bombing and the order can not be recinded. It was one of the last orders he gave out."

Archer stopped in his tracks. He looked back at her. She looked at him, her face etched with pain and sorrow.

"Why did he give you the command?" he asked.

"I proved myself in Starfleet Training to be a good leader, a fighter and a compassionate human being." she explained. "Seems to me, you've lost some of that while in the Expanse. You need to gain some of that back. It could help you out ya know."

"How do you know what I lost out there?" he demanded. "You have no idea what I sacrificed."

"You have no idea what I had to sacrifice," she retorted. "What's happened to me is more painful, has scared me and hits closer to home than you'll ever realize."

"Just do what you have to do," Archer snapped. "After this, I don't want to see you on my radar."

"Remember what I told you before," she said as she walked towards Engineering. "Next time you get in a bind, I'm not saving your ass."

_End of Chapter 18_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

Trip was running from section to section in Engineering, looking at what was to be done to get out out of the Medja star system. T'Pol was giving him the much needed support and extra set of hands that were necessary to get everything in working order.

"Need a hand," said a voice. Trip could have sworn he had heard the voice before. He turned around.

"Hello Trip," the Captain of Challenger told him and she smiled.

Trip smiled and hugged her.

"You're the last person I expected to see here," Trip told her. "What are ya doing here?"

"Helping you to get all the systems online, since your crew, I suspect, will be working to the bone," she told him.

"Yeah," he told her. "Looks that way to me."

"Sub-Commander," the Captain replied.

"Captain," T'Pol began. "It was very admirable of you to help us out when we were under attack."

"Thanks," she told her. "You're the first person that I've received thanks from on board this whole ship."

"You're forgetting me," Trip jumped in.

The Captain laughed. "How could I Trip?"

All three of them began to observe the warp coils and the engines.

"So Starfleet gave you Challenger," Trip surmised.

"Yeah, they did," she replied.

"I expected you to have Columbia after what happened to A.G." he said.

"Yeah, that was unforseen," she replied solemly. "It's a shame that he went that way."

"You were next in line after Captain Archer?" T'Pol asked.

"After Captain Robinson's death," the Captain explained, "Starfleet created a kind of short list for Columbia." She stared at her PADD. "I was the front runner, Erika was behind me and there were several others whom I knew while in Starfleet. Those folks underneath Erika and I were jealous that two women were the top two contenders for the second starship. Some of them I considered my acquaintances."

"So what stopped you?" he asked. "Something with the Capt'n, your cousin, your folks?"

"Mostly my personal life," she explained. "But it involved my family the most."

"I heard about what happened in Florida," Trip told her. "I'm sorry about what Carl did to you and your family. He has to be stopped."

"Carl?" T'Pol inquired.

"My brother in law," the Captain of Challenger told her. "He hurt me very deeply. I have no idea how long it will take for me to heal after what I've seen. He took someone that I loved dearly away from me, torn my family into two and turned many of my friends against me. He'll pay for what he's done when I get the chance."

Trip looked at her.

"I'm sorry if my emotions are coming through as being vengeful," she told both of them. "It's what makes me strong and helps me to get through the day. Just the belief that I'll get him in an honest and lawful way makes it easier for me."

"Hey," Trip began, "It's all part of the healing process."

"Agreed," T'Pol said. "Everyone who has lost someone must deal with the loss and move on. It is a part of life."

"Sub-Commander," the Captain told her, "You'd be good at giving advice, even though you would probably not want to deal with the flood of emotions we have as a species.''

T'Pol raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you, I will take that as a complement," she told her.

"You're welcome," the Captain replied back.

Just then, Michael showed up.

"Hey, Mikey!!" Trip exclaimed. "It's good to see ya!"

"Hey, Trip!" Michael exclaimed. "Good to see another fellow Southerner."

They shook hands and hugged.

"What's up?" the Captain asked.

"Steve fixed some of the relays, ran some tests and would like to see what you think," he told Trip.

Trip went over to where Steve was working and they shook hands.

"Commander," Steve said to him.

"Likewise," Trip responded. He saw what Steve and some of the Challenger crew had done.

"Wow, that's one less thing to worry about," Trip determined. He looked at Steve.

"Great job, Steve," Trip told him.

"Thanks," Steve responded. He looked at two of his engineers. "Let's go see what else can be done." He walked to help out the other members of the engineering staff on Enterprise.

"Where did you find him?" Trip asked the Captain of Challenger. "He does just as good of a job as I do here."

"He went to college at Stanford for Engineering in Palo Alto and did some more work in San Fran before he joined Starfleet," the Captain told him. "He's a native Californian."

" I hope we get to work some more together and trade some info," Trip replied.

"At the rate Captain Archer is going, that will not be likely," she explained.

"He was pissed at ya, right?" Trip asked.

"Correct," she told him. "Furthermore, he wants to take Challenger from me. Sometimes he just makes me so mad. I didn't think he'd be such a tight wad."

"Why not tell him that ya want to talk to him?" Trip said. "That way ya guys can patch up your differences."

"You kidding," she told him. "I dropped off the radar after what happened in Florida, you guys went off to fight the Xindi. I'm the least of his worries right now."

"The least ya could do is talk to him," Trip advised her.

"True," she thought for a moment. "But he'd shut me out just like what he has done to everyone else."

"Speak of the devil," Michael said. "Here he comes."

_End of Chapter 19 _


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

"What's our status, Trip?" Archer demanded.

"Warp engines still need to be put back online," Trip told him. "It could take us a few hours, maybe a day or two."

"Could you try to speed it up?," Archer told him. "It's too risky to stay here for a day maybe two."

"Captain Archer's right," the Captain of Challenger replied. "For all we know, the Romulans could come back with reinforcements."

Archer glared at her.

"Don't start with me," she stated, pointing her finger at him. "You've gone down my throat enough."

"What still needs to be done?" Archer asked, turning his attention back to Trip.

"Several of the warp coils are fried," Trip explained. "I've replaced two. I need another one since we've exhausted the supply that we left with."

"Is that it?" Archer demanded.

"One of the relays has shorted out," Trip further explained. "I need to fix that as well."

"Let me guess," Archer groaned, "We're out of the relays too."

"Yep," Trip commented.

"May I make a suggestion?" the Captain of Challenger chimed in.

"We don't need any of your suggestions," Archer snapped.

"Fine," she snapped back. "I have several spare warp coils and the spare relays on Challenger. But since you don't want them, you'll have to go gallavanting around in space on impulse." She crossed her arms.

Archer stared at her angrily. She glared at him.

"Her look of intimidation," Michael replied. "Whenever she flashes that, in most cases, the people she's giving it to give in and don't want to mess with her. That's why so many people were afraid of her at Starfleet and on the track."

Archer finally relented.

"Get the warp coils and relays," Archer sighed.

"I'll get them, Capt'n," Michael volunteered. "Ya want me to get the box?"

"Get it," she told him, rolling up her sleeves. "After all, if no one else is willing to pitch in here to assist Sub-Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and his staff, besides the members of my crew, then I will."

"I can't let you do that," Archer told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"What do you know about a warp five engine?" Archer questioned.

"Captain," she began, "Engines are engines, no matter what way, shape, or form they come in. I've worked with engines all my life, from the combustable kind that helped and hindered Earth for so long up to what we use today. I know enough about your dad's engine as much as Commander Tucker does."

"Got it!" Michael exclaimed as he handed the Captain of Challenger the warp coils, the relays and a tool box, his breathing heavy from running.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Makes you feel like we're home in Mooresville back at the shop, huh?" Michael asked.

"In more ways than one," she told him. "But this does not beat a 200 mile per hour rush hour at Talladega by any means." She opened the tool box and pulled out a flashlight and a wrench.

"See Captain, that's the difference between you and I," she told Archer as she held the tools in her hands, "You have the knowledge of being a pilot beforehand which has its benefits. I have both the backgrounds and knowledge of being a pilot and an engineer, which has its benefits as well. Just let me do my job and stop questioning my decisions whether they are rational or not. It's not like you've made any decisions that were irrational."

Archer just stood there as she helped Trip, T'Pol and Michael with the repairs. He watched as they worked together to get the problem solved, but left to head back to the bridge a few minutes later, the Captain's words stinging in his mind.

_End of Chapter 20_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

"Okay, which part of the relay looks fried ?," the Captain asked Trip as she shone the flashlight on where he worked.

"Near the coupling," Trip replied.

"Shit," she cursed. "Figures that we have to replace the whole thing." She stared at the ceiling. "Why did you have to make this difficult?" She crouched back down near where they worked.

"Cursin' at the old man," Michael asked.

"Who else?" she said. "I've replaced water hoses, brake hoses and adjusted, crimped and done all of this. All it takes is a little bit of elbow grease to do this. It's not rocket science."

Trip and Michael laughed.

"It's the truth," she countered. "So sue me if I've done this since I was 8."

"Could either you or T'Pol give me a hand down here?" Trip asked.

"Go ahead, Sub-Commander," she told T'Pol.

"By all means," T'Pol replied. "You should be down there, not I. I will assist you from up here with your first officer."

"Fair enough," the Captain determined. She got underneath to help Trip out using the wrenches and whatever tools they needed to complete the job.

In two to three hours, the warp coils and warp relays were replaced.

"Let's see if our hard work paid off," Trip said.

The panel was put back into place and the warp engines began to hum.

"Success," T'Pol stated.

"We are so good!!" the Captain of Challenger cheered. She exchanged high fives with Trip and Michael and shook hands with T'Pol.

"Tucker to the bridge," Trip replied.

"Go ahead," Archer responded.

"Capt'n," Trip told him, "Warp engines are back online. Some little things need to be fixed, but other than that, we're good to go."

"Understood," Archer said. "I'll be right down."

Archer surveyed the work that had been done.

"Looks like we needed you more than we thought," he told the Captain of Challenger.

"I thought so," she told him. "After all, it would have been, taking a page out of the Sub-Commander's book, illogical not to ask for our assistance. Don't take it the wrong way Sub-Commander."

Trip, Michael and Steve laughed. Archer finally smiled. T'Pol showed small signs of a smile that had formed. No one noticed the smile that had formed though.

"I find no offense to that comment," T'Pol said. "In fact, I find it to be a very wise conclusion that you made, Captain."

_End of Chapter 21_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

Archer and the Captain of Challenger were walking towards the doors in which Challenger had docked.

"I'll make sure that Admiral Gardiner does not reprimand you for your actions," Archer told her. "You were helping to prevent our ship from being disabled or worse destroyed."

The Captain was surprised.

"This is a change," she laughed. "Wasn't it that you wanted my ship to be taken from me?"

"I was acting a little rudely to you," Archer said. "I guess it was just my emotions getting the better of me."

"We all make mistakes, no harm no foul," she explained. "That way we learn from them and in turn, we become better people."

Archer stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That's funny," Archer replied. "But you sounded like someone I knew on Medja 3."

"Local civilian?" she asked.

"No, a traveler from another place," he sighed. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"So we're okay now, right?" Archer asked.

"All is forgotten," she told him. "We were expelling our emotions on each other. Next time if you help us, we'll be even."

"Sounds like what Shran does when either of us needs each other's help," Archer replied.

"This time, it's because we have to," she said to him. "We are Starfleet officers. It's our job to help our fellow officers in Starfleet, whether we like it or not."

"I get the feeling you have animosity towards some of the people in Starfleet," he determined.

"Some of them prevented me from getting Columbia and they tried to prevent me from getting Challenger," she explained. "That's why I have no love lost between them."

"I understand," Archer said. "Some of the Admirals questioned Admiral Forest for appointing me as Captain of Enterprise. Some of the criticism has faded though."

"After what you've done, it should have," she agreed.

They reached the doors. They both looked at each other.

"Well," they both said together and they laughed.

"Thanks again," Archer replied and shook the Captain's hand. "I really appreciate what you did, even though I should have expressed it initially."

"Anytime, Captain," she said. "I'll see you around."

"Before you go," Archer stated. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she informed him.

The doors opened and she walked past through them. The Captain smiled at Archer as she walked through the doors.

Archer thought for a moment. _Could it be her?_ He shook his head.

"Nah, it couldn't be," he replied. He walked back down the hall to the bridge.

_End of Chapter 22_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone. Here is the epilogue to my story. Thanks to those who gave me reviews on it. I really appreciate it. This was my first time out writing an _Enterprise_ story and I will be in the process of writing further stories. Enjoy!!**

_Epilogue_

On board the Challenger, the Captain walked back to her quarters. Challenger had already undocked with Enterprise and was heading towards the next star system at maximum warp.

The Captain continued to walk towards her quarters. When she reached them, she opened the door.

Her quarters reflected her life. Newspaper and magazine clippings framed, photographs on her desk, several trophies were astrune on her desk and on the floor.

Her dog, Eeyore, lay on the floor, sleeping.

"Hey,cutie," she said as she petted him. Eeyore opened his eyes, yawned, stretched and fell back to sleep.

The Captain of Challenger went underneath her bed and pulled out a trunk. She took the key out of her pocket, put in the combination and opened it.

The trunk had several things in it. A sword with a gold and pearl encrusted handle, scrapbooks, photo albums, discs with her writing on them and other personal items.

Out of all the items, she took out a photograph. She stared at it and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh, Jonathan," she whispered, "If only I could tell you who I am and what happened to me. I wouldn't have to worry about keeping secrets from you. I worry that you'll never want to talk to me again."

She continue to gaze at the photo as she stood near her door. She slid down to the floor and the tears continue to fill her eyes. She took off her glasses and wiped the tears away. She looked at the other photos that sat at her desk.

"Another time, Jonathan," she whispered. "When we are both ready to face our demons and to confide in each other again." She placed the photo on the bed and sat at her desk. She placed a disk in and began to view it.

The photo she had held had been taken after she had graduated from the Starfleet Academy and Training Program. Captain Erika Hernandez of Columbia was in the shot on the far right. Captain A.G. Robinson, who was to recieve command of Columbia until he passed away tragically in a mountain climbing accident on Mt.McKinley, was located on the far left. Next to A.G. on the left was Trip and the two people in the center of the shot were Captain Archer, standing next to Trip and the Captain of Challenger, standing next to Erica. Five friends and fellow officers, but three close friends were standing in the center of the shot. Trip, Archer and the Captain of Challenger with their arms around each others' shoulders during happier times, when they still were naive enough to believe that nothing horrible could happen to any of them. Trip still had his sister, Elizabeth, Archer was still the naive explorer and the Captain of Challenger still had the comfort of her family close to her.

_To be continued..._


End file.
